Popular's past - 8 years ago
by chocoholic
Summary: Part 2, please read


**__**

Popular's past

This is the second part. I do not own anyone off popular, but I wish I did! It takes place 2 years after part one (I didn't just type it wrong!)

NOTE: I'm not exactly sure how old the characters are so please don't have a go at me about it if I've got the date-thingys wrong.

__

8 YEARS AGO

Sam sat on the step of her best friends house swinging her legs. 

"Carm!" she yelled, "Get out here or we'll never get there on time!"

"I'm here!" Carmen Ferrera said, joining her friend on the porch.

She was carrying two buckets, a whole packet a sponges and one of those wipe-thingys that window cleaners use.

"So, who are we doing first?" Sam asked.

"How about that new family a few blocks away?" Carmen suggested, "My mom went round and gave them a casserole"

So they trouped over to the newbies house and were about to knock on the door when they noticed a girl already there, and she was already washing the car.

"Hey, do you live here?" Sam asked.

"What do you think?" said the girl and continued washing.

"Jeez, we're only asking!" Carmen muttered under her breath.

"Shut up, Carm!" Sam teased, and then turned back to the girl, "Want some help?"

"NO! Go away!"

"FINE THEN!" Sam yelled and threw a sponge at her. As she was walking off triumphantly, she was blasted with water.

Mental note, she thought to her self, don't throw things at people with power hoses.

"Why are you being so mean?" Carm said angrily. 

"Then quit nosing around!" she yelled "I bet you're friends with that girl from before who kept taking the mick out of everything I said, Nicole something!"

"WHO?" screeched Sam giving the girl dagger eyes. 

"You know, Nicole that fat girl that noone likes at school!" Carmen reminded her.

"NO, we're not friends with HER!" Sam said, still yelling.

"Oh." Said the girl, "S- sorry about that whole ….. power hose incident then. My name's Lilly. I'm _really _sorry"

"S'OK, I guess," murmured Sam thinking to herself that she would try to avoid this girl in the future, and never become friends with someone so _weird!_

* * *

Nicole slammed the door behind her. She flopped down on the bed and thought about how much her life sucked. She could hear her parents from downstairs;

"Well, I don't know what's wrong with her!" her mother was saying, "I _tried _to bring her up to be a _normal _child, I guess I did something wrong."

"Maybe she's hanging out with the wrong crowd or something." Her dad commented, only half listening.

Nicole laughed ironically. She didn't hang out with anyone. Even that new kid, Emory Dick had abandoned her. Just like her Grandma had….

* **

Meanwhile, in the toilets in marks and Spencer's, Brooke stood outside the cubicle shaking. She'd just had a nice meal with her friend, and before she went out she'd decided that she wasn't going to let anything spoil it. But just thinking how fat all that food was going to make her, she just couldn't cope. She sighed and went into the cubicle. She was going to make herself sick when the stall door banged open. Damn, she hadn't locked it. Now, someone would know what she'd been going to do and she was sure they'd call her dad.

But when she turned around it was only Harrison. 

"HARRISON!" she squealed, "This is the girls toilets!!!!"

He sat down on the floor next to her, "Brooke, don't. It's stupid and I'm not going to let you."

What did he know, Brooke thought? He's never felt like he had to prove something to bring his dad back, has he? He knew his dad didn't love him from the start, she'd thought her mom… cared about her. She told him this and then felt sorry she had when she saw him grimace and pull away from her.

No, no! Stay, please! She felt like saying, but all she could do is cry into his shoulder. How unfair life was to her! Why did she have to feel like this, so stupid and ugly?

It must have been a couple of hours they'd stayed there, luckily not many other people had decided to go to the toilets in Marks and Spencer's that day! Harrison comforted her and listened. Poor Brooke, he thought, she's been through so much in the last year. Eventually, they decided that they'd better be getting back, and got a few strange looks walking out of the girls toilets together.

"Just one more thing, Harrison, what would you have done if I'd _actually _been going to the toilet?"

* * *

The next day was Monday and at school Sam was sulking. Stupid Carmen had invited that weird girl to sit at their table in the canteen. As it turned out she wasn't so weird, but Sam didn't like being proved wrong so she sulked anyway. 

"So, I kinda don't know anyone here, who's who?"

"Is this how we're going to spend our lunch break? Introducing Lilly to people so she can go eat with them tomorrow?" Sam moaned, but Carmen kicked her hard under the table so she shut up.

"Well, Lil, over there's Josh Ford, moved here 2 years ago, one of **the **most popular kids in school."

"You forgot to mention that he's mean and dumb," Sam added.

"Then on yr left is Brooke McQueen and Harrison John", Carmen continued kicking Sam again, "Harrison's OK but Brooke is such a snob! If you try and talk to her she's all, like, yeah, whatever and then she just blanks you"

"And you've met the charming Miss Nicole. And believe me she gets worse!" Sam said.

"Well…" Lilly wasn't quite sure what to say, "There are lots of …… _interesting _people in your school……."

__

Please review and part 3 is coming soon!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
